The Day The Space Sorcerers Died
by Red Witch
Summary: Just what did happen to the space sorcerers anyway? How did they become extinct? The truth is probably in here!


**Larry made the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters disappear. I was flipping around the old fanfic archives trying to figure out some inspiration when I came across one of them that listed a whole bunch of crazy questions. Brunhilda's I believe. And one of them was what exactly happened to the Space Sorcerers anyway? How did they become extinct? Then I realized that the answer was pretty obvious. Think about it. **

**The Day the Space Sorcerers Died**

"Oh I **love** this time of year!" Larry, the gray skinned troll like apprentice of Mogul the Space Sorcerer twittered as he stirred a huge pot in the kitchen of Mogul's castle. He was wearing a chef's hat as well as his customary green pants. "The annual gathering of Space Sorcerers Luncheon! It's a time when all the Space Sorcerers of the realm gather together to discuss important topics, trade mystical spells and decide the fate of the universe and all who dwell within it!"

"It is also a time when every single one of those losers decides to mooch a free meal off of me!" Mogul, the four armed lizard like space sorcerer snapped as he walked into the kitchen after he had put the finishing touches on some decorations. He and several demons were preparing for the banquet. "I hate this time of year! I hate it! Every year the same thing! Every space sorcerer in the realm flies in on a broomstick and eats me out of house and home!"

"How do they choose who hosts these banquets anyway?" One green scaled white haired demon asked.

"Simple," Mogul grumbled. "They decide it based on who has the stupidest henchmen and most idiotic apprentice!"

"Oh," Larry thought. "So the competition is pretty stiff huh?"

"Actually Larry I'm proud to say that you and the brain trust here won by a landslide," Mogul said sarcastically. "In all the realm no one else is as incompetent as **you!"**

"Wow! What an honor!" Sarcasm was not Larry's forte. He took a sip from the cauldron with a spoon. "Hmmm…This Belgonian Bats Wing Stew needs something. A little sugar maybe for sweetness. What do you think Master?"

"I'm so on edge even if I could eat I wouldn't be able to hold anything in any of my three stomachs," Mogul grumbled as he waved away the spoon Larry offered him. There was a gong at the door. "Oh great that will be them!"

"Oh no! Already!" One demon moaned. "My soufflé isn't ready yet!"

"Great they're early!" Mogul snarled as he stormed off. "It's probably that stuffed shirt Plathos the Supreme Space Sorcerer! He does this every year! Comes early to catch me off guard! Oh I hate him! Thinks just because he's in charge of every space sorcerer in the empire he can do anything he wants!"

"Uh sir, he can do anything he wants," Larry trotted behind him. "That's why he's called the Supreme Space Sorcerer."

"Really Larry? I thought it was because he was so good at tap dancing!" Mogul snarled at him.

"Plathos is good at tap dancing? I didn't know that," Larry's eyes widened.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it, Larry?" Mogul groaned.

"Yeah I kind of missed it along with a lot of other stuff that one day I skipped school," Larry nodded. "It turns out that was the day they taught us everything!"

"The final piece of the puzzle," Mogul groaned. "Get back in the kitchen and finish making lunch!"

"Yes Master," Larry nodded. "By the way, do you know where the sugar is?"

"How should I know? Find it yourself!" Mogul roared. "I have more important things to worry about!" Larry scattered away. "Like how to put up with those smug jerks! I swear I would **kill **to never have to be able to put on another one of these stupid banquets ever again!"

The banquet continued on schedule, with Mogul being unable to eat as he was at the beck and call of fifty other space sorcerers. Particularly one very large green skinned, four armed and white bearded one. "Well Mogul I must admit for once you put out a half way decent repast," He dabbed a napkin with one of his upper arms around his beaklike face.

"Thank you Plethos your Supreme Sorcererness," Mogul bowed slightly. "I'm glad you liked the soup. It's my servant's specialty."

"Yes it was lovely," Plethos nodded. "A little tangy but I like it that way. Now to business."

Plethos stood up. "Fellow Space Sorcerers, once again we gather here to renew our bonds as the most powerful magical beings in all the universe. Never has there been such a force like us. For we are the Space Sorcerers, conquers of worlds, creators of star systems…We like the very heart of the galaxy will go on forever…"

"And that's what you do best," Mogul muttered under his breath. "Go on **forever!"**

Plethos gave him a sharp look. "Is there something you wish to say Mogul?"

"Yes," Mogul snapped. "I propose that we have a new leader of the Council of Space Sorcerers!"

"Let me guess, you nominate **yourself?"** Plethos snorted. "Like you did **last time?"**

"And the time before that, and the time before that…" Another space sorcerer snorted.

"Why not?" Mogul snapped.

"I'm going to need an extra large chalkboard to answer that question!" Plethos snorted. The Space Sorcerers snickered with laughter.

"Mogul, Supreme Space Sorcerer! Yeah that will be the day!" The sorcerers laughed.

"I'm serious!" Mogul was turning red.

"We know," Plethos sneered. "That's what makes it so amusing! Face it Mogul, you may be able to put on a first rate banquet but you're nothing but a third rate magician. The only chance you even have of being Supreme Space Sorcerer is if every other space sorcerer in the universe drops **dead!** And even then I wouldn't place my bets!"

"Don't give me ideas!" Mogul snapped. All the other space sorcerers laughed. "STOP LAUGHING! I COULD DO IT IF I WANTED TO!"

"What are you going to do Mogul?" Another space sorcerer groaned. "Annoy us to death?"

"Take care not to incur my wrath," Mogul pointed at him with two of his hands. "For one day I Mogul will be the Supreme Space Sorcerer! Master of the entire empire!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU WILL!" Plathos snapped. Then he made a choking sound. "AAAKK!"

Plathos fell dead on the table. Mogul blinked and took his pulse and found that he was indeed dead. "Well that was convenient. But how…?"

"AKKK!" Another space sorcerer gasped and fell dead onto the table.

"AKKK!"

And another, and another…And another…

Soon Mogul found himself standing in front of a table full of dead space sorcerers. "I think they're dead boss…" One demon waiter remarked.

"Really? You **think?"** Mogul snapped. "Perhaps they're just taking a nap?"

"Oh well then you want me to wake them?" The demon waiter asked.

Mogul did a double take. "Yeah, why not? Knock yourself out."

"Okay," The demon waiter said cheerfully. He bent down next to Plethos' body. "HELLO! WAKEY WAKEY! TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!"

"Oh…" Mogul placed one of his hands on his face.

"Come on! Wake up! Rise and shine!" The demon went from one body to another trying to get them to come alive again. "Wake up! Wake up! HELLOOOO! ANYBODY HOME IN THERE! Boss…I think they're dead."

"No, really?" Mogul snorted. "I never would have guessed!"

"Uh you were being sarcastic before weren't you?" The demon waiter realized.

"No, I really wanted you to knock yourself out," Mogul said as he raised his wand. "Never mind I'll do it for you!" With a wave he threw the demon into the wall. "LARRY!"

"Yes Master! How was…dinner?" Larry blinked at the sight in front of him.

"Oh it was a hit," Mogul said sarcastically. "Let me take a wild guess, you didn't find the sugar did you?"

"Oh yes Master! I did! Sort of!"

"Sort of?"

"Well it looked a lot like sugar, so I figured it was close enough," Larry told him.

"Can you bring me the secret ingredient that looks like sugar but probably wasn't?" Mogul asked him.

"Oh I have it right here," Larry took out a box. "I found it under the sink."

"**This **is your secret ingredient?" Mogul held the box up to the light. It was written in an unknown language.

"I couldn't read it but it looked just like sugar and it smelled like sugar…" Larry went on.

"By any chance did it **taste** like sugar, Larry?" Mogul asked in a hopeful voice.

"Uh I don't know sir," Larry said. "I'm watching my figure so I didn't try it."

"Of course not," Mogul sighed. "It was worth a shot. Larry as you might have guessed this is not sugar."

"It's not?" Larry blinked.

"No, this is an old poison I had," Mogul said. "I remember now. I was going to use it to solve our little rat problem. Before they all committed suicide after smelling one of the demon's socks…"

"Oh dear," Larry blinked. "I guess I shouldn't have put it in the soup then?"

"AAHHHHH!" A demon dying in the kitchen was heard.

"Or the cake," Larry gulped.

"No, I guess you shouldn't have. So basically we've just poisoned all the other Space Sorcerers," Mogul asked. "I **knew** it was a bad idea to let you cook!"

"One demon gulped. "I **told** you that box didn't look like sugar Larry!"

"Oops," Larry gulped. "My bad…"

"Oh great…" Mogul groaned. "THIS IS WHY I **HATE** DINNER PARTIES! THERE'S ALWAYS A HUGE MESS TO CLEAN UP AFTER!"


End file.
